


The Adventures of Stalker Nate

by Kpoptrash_14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, For a Friend, Gay For You, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Other, Science Boyfriends, Sorry Not Sorry, There's A Tag For That, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptrash_14/pseuds/Kpoptrash_14
Summary: Nate's a Stalker. That's kind of it.





	The Adventures of Stalker Nate

**Author's Note:**

> AHA sorry just came up with this idea while having a *very interesting* conversation with EvenMadderHatter on her story A Message In The Pages (Go check it out). Ok enjoy.

UnKnowN uSeR: Hi! How's it going?

Y/N: Umm.. sorry but who are you?

UnKnowN uSeR: Don't you remember from Geology class? *scoff* *is hurt* fine then, I see how it is

Y/N: Geology class? Mr. McG's Geology class? I'm sorry but the only Geology class I ever took was one I took years ago...

UnKnowN uSeR: I can't believe you don't remember me. We were lab partners. Inspecting metamorphic rocks every single flipping day. How could you not remember?

Y/N: I'm sorry... Wait... Nate? Is that you?

UnKnowN uSeR: Hell yeah it is! I've missed you

Y/N: Omg! Naaaaaaaaaaaateee!! From 7th grade? It's been years.

Y/N: Wait... How did you find me?

UnKnowN uSeR: I have my ways, don't ask questions. Want to meet up someday? I'm in town.

Y/N: Ummm, is this really Nate? And how do you know where I live???

UnKnowN uSeR: Go on a date with me?

Y/N: But Nate... I thought...

UnKnowN uSeR: You thought what?

Y/N: I'm sorry if this is wrong - but aren't you gay?

UnKnowN uSeR: Wait... You're not a boy?

 

*END SCENE*

Y/N: We both need therapists honestly

UnKnowN uSeR: I apologize for those who had to scroll through all of that. I'm not really Nate from Geology class, I'm Nate from BIOLOGY class.

Nate: Just kidding, I'm George from Math class.

George: No, I'm not. I'm Taylor (feminine) from English class.

Taylor: No, I'm EvenMadderHatter from AO3. Check me out boiis

Y/N: *insert shameless plug*


End file.
